


The sweetest way

by a_Kabby_k



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers trailer, The kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Kabby_k/pseuds/a_Kabby_k
Summary: My version of the Kabby scene in the trailer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote today at job. No beta, just my feels and my mistakes.

He was sitting on the bed, his back leaning against the wall, still dizzy because of what happened a few minutes ago. His mind was filled with memories of bare skin, messy hair, shadows of flames licking the contour of luscious curves. He could still smell her scent, feel the heat of her body pressed against his. Did it was real? Wasn’t it just a dream? It had been so perfect that he couldn’t be sure. The taste of her lips, the softness of her touches, the sound of her moans…It was a dream, it couldn’t be otherwise.

As he was expecting to wake up any minute, the door of the bathroom opened and she was there.

She was there, real and alive. She was there, naked and smiling, her long caramel hair falling on her shoulders. She was there, more gorgeous than ever.

She didn’t say a word, she just stared at him, her eyes shining with joy as she walked to the bed and sat up next to him, facing him.

Marcus didn’t make a move, he didn’t even try because he was too captivated by the glorious woman in front of him.

«A penny for your thoughts,» she said after a few seconds as she softly let her fingers starting to run on his chest.

Marcus offered her a shy smile and shook his head, softly.

«Nothing,» he answered at first but she raised an eyebrow and as always she won.

«You’ll think it’s stupid,» he said with shifty eyes.

«Just tell me,» she insisted with a tender voice.

«I…I feel like I was waiting for this, I mean, for us. Like if I had waited for you and me my entire life without knowing it,» he confessed with an embarrassed smile at the corner of his lips.

Abby remained quiet but her smile was growing.

«See, this is stupid,» he added with a sigh, bending his head.

«I love you,» the words get out of her mouth like if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Marcus looked up at her and remained speechless, shocked. It was the first time she was saying it explicitly and it undid him completely.

She was smiling with her whole face. Her lips were smiling, her eyes were smiling and at this moment she seemed filled only with love and pure happiness.

He wanted to say it back, to make her know how badly he was in love with her but he was too overwhelmed to speak. He just stared at her, like the stupid idiot in love he was but, as always, she took the lead.

Abby grabbed his face with one hand and leaned toward him. The light pressure of her fingers on his jaw invited him to lift his head and he didn’t resist. She captured his lips with hers and he was lost. Lost in her love, lost in her passion, lost in her. In her arms, nothing else mattered anymore.

Deep down inside him, Marcus knew that even if they were about to die, it wasn’t important anymore because now, he knew what love, real love felt like. She had shown him in the sweetest way.


End file.
